1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information storage devices for computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information storage device capable of logging a cable loss event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an information storage device, such as a disk drive, fails while in the field, it is typically returned to the manufacturer where it is analyzed to determine what caused the failure. This information is useful in correcting flaws in manufacturing so as to increase manufacturing yield and reliability. A returned disk drive is typically evaluated by connecting it to a test station that runs a number of diagnostic procedures. In addition, the disk drive itself may maintain an error log while in the field in order to save operational information that may be useful in diagnosing defects in a disk drive after it has been returned to the manufacturer.
Many times a failed disk drive returned to the manufacturer is found to have no defects; that is, the disk drive will operate normally when connected to the test station. It is suspected that many of these failures are caused by a bad cable connection between the disk drive and the host while in the field. That is, the cable itself may be defective or may come loose while operating in the field, leading to an assumption that the disk drive is defective. When the disk drive is returned to the manufacturer and connected to the test station using a reliable cable (and reliable connection), the disk drive operates normally.
There is, therefore, a need for an information storage device that detects and logs cable loss events to help manufacturers rule-out a bad cable connection as the root cause of the storage device being returned.